sasunaru dan hari itu
by keyzha angelica miaw-miaww
Summary: buatan 3 detective gaje    yang sangatt gajeee    so  maavvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


**SasuNaru dan Hari Itu!**

Hari itu...

adalah hari senin...

besoknya hari selasa ...

besoknya lagi hari rabu...

suasana maaalaaaam yang tenanggg

**Di salah satu sudut taman **

saat itu...

seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata Biru, duduk di sebuah bangku di taman...

di sampingnya terlihat...

seorang pria bermata onyx merangkul bahu pemuda disampingnya...

hari itu...

mereka ...

Bersama...

Hari itu...

Meraka errr entahlah! Imajinasikan sendiiirii!

Memegang tengkuk, Menarik dagu hahahahahahaha!

Bulan puasa oyy

hohohohoh * Bulan puasa

Laaluuu...

Haarii ituu...juga

Yaahh hari itu. =='

Mereka bertemu di taman konoha. Seperti hari itu pula.

Mereka duduk bersama, tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Tangan dari si-pria berambut pantan ayam itu tidak lagi memegang tengkuk si-pri priang. Tetapi memegang ke dua pundaknya dengan erat*?* Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sipirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu hanya bisa memejaman mata.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Tangan dari Lelaki bermata onyx itu satunya atau lebih tepatnya tangan kirinya sudah tidak d piundak Naruto lagi.

Tetapi...

Menelusuri bagian yang rata dari tubuh sang Uke.

Sudah hampir tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka tapi Sasuke masih tetap membuka matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti*lagi?* Naruto mulai membuka belahan bibir ranum nan menggoda milknya.*evil smiirk*

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat

Sasuke pun mulai beraksi*seprti biasa imajinasikanlah sendiri* hahahaahahha...

Dann

Seperti sebelumnya, hari itu

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat

Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

Sudah hampir tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Tangan pucat itu pun semakin menarik leher kecoklatan itu mendekat.

...

"Dobe" Panggil Sang Seme dengan nada yang err menggoda?

"Te-teme" jawab Naruto gugup...

"..."

"Eh? Kau kenapa Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin Dobe?"

Naruto menelan ludah gugup...

"Ya, lakukan aja, lagi pula aku sudah tidak tahan, di sini kan tidak ada orang"

Pria bermata onyx itu pun menghela napas berat.

Memantapkan hatinya.

Perlahan dia meminta sang Uke untuk membuka sesuatu yang sedari tadi menjadi pokok permasalahan.

"Oucch!... Sakit Teme!" Seru si-Pirang kesakitan.

"Aku juga sudah pelan-pelan melakukannya" Jawab Sasuke sedikit gugup karena tidak tahan melihat sang kekasih kesakitan seperti itu.

"Ba-bagaimana Teme?" Tanya si-Pirang.

"Se-sedikit lagi tahanlah, aku sudah hampir menemukannya, perbaiki posisimu!" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto pun perlahan mengubah posisinya mengikuti instruksi sang Seme. Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya...

Sasuke-pun menagambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Benda yang diyakini dapat membantu sang Uke dan menghilangkan kesakitan yang dirasakanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengoleskan cairan itu pada objek yang sedari tadi membuat pria berambut pirang itu kesakitan.

"Aduhh! Pelan-pelan Teme hiks hiks..."

"I-iya sebentar lagi sabarlah, kau tau kan, meskipun sakit kau juga akan merasakan kenyamanan"

Si-pirang tidak menjawab lagi, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah...

...

"Ahhh enak sekali Teme"

"Hn"

"Hhahaha ternyata obat **sariawanmu** itu memang ampuh Teme haha meskipun hanya dengan satu kali pakai tapi langsung bisa menyembuhkan sariawanku ini sankyuuu Teme"

"Hn, tapi kau tau kan, kau juga punya hutang denganku"

"Sang Uke pun menelan ludah.. "Hhehehe itu yah hmm nanti saja yah Teme" Sahut si Prang sambil nyengir tidak jelas.

"Tidak,. Aku mau sekarang" Jawab sang Seme sambil menggendong paksa sang Uke a'la bridal style...

"Huwaaaa! Turunkan aku Teme" Teriak sang Uke tidak terima... Tapi, apa boleh buat Sang Seme sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi...

==' Seme mesum.

Daaann ada yang penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan?

Seperti biasa. Imajinasikan sendiri! *dibantai* Inikan bulan puasa

hehehehehehehhehehhhe

Hhahahhaha gaje bukan? Emang ini sangat gaje, idenya terlintas begitu saja, pernah di publish di fb trus ada yang minta di publish ke FFn, jadi, coba ja! Hhahaha

Jadi mind to ripiiuu?

Flame? Why not.

With smile,

Three Detective-Net Gaje a.k.a.

Kitsune. Panda n Neko.

:)


End file.
